


Caught in a Ball

by Mavrik_Lokeeh



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavrik_Lokeeh/pseuds/Mavrik_Lokeeh
Summary: A young boy named Mike Williams gets sucked into an old Pokemon game. He doesn't know why or how he did, but only one thing is in his mind: get back out of the game. Throughout his journey, he meets nostalgic characters that he grew up with and forgotten. Will he be able to escape the game?





	Caught in a Ball

I never really believed those rumors about kids getting sucked into games when playing them for so long, but I guess fate wanted to teach me a lesson. A lesson that I thought was someone’s idea of a joke. A joke that I thought was going too far.

I always thought that I was getting too absorbed into these Pokemon games ever since I stepped into high school. But here I am, in 9th grade and I’m still playing them. I’ve had my fair share of nagging and scolding from my parents. They always insisted that I stop playing these games because they were “affecting my studies”. Heh… They were worried about the wrong thing…

Where am I?, I thought to myself. Trapped in a void where all I could see was two rectangular boxes saying “New Game” and “Options”. I immediately thought it was Michael or Jim’s idea of a prank, but after minutes of wandering around, I came to a disturbing conclusion. I was trapped in a completely sealed room.

“How am I able to breathe?”, the first thought came into mind, realizing that there were no vents, grates, or holes anywhere. I stand in front of the two glowing boxes and contemplate. I get the feeling that I’ve seen these two buttons before… The font… The shape… The word “Game”…

No… This can’t be! This is just a dream, right?! I panicked, desperately trying to wake myself up. The “New Game” button glows invitingly. I reach out to it, it inches closer. Should I or shouldn’t I? Countless what-if scenarios flash in and out of my mind. Eventually, I gave up. This was the only thing I could do, going into “Options” would just be meaningless. I push it, shivering as if I was doing a stage performance.

Blinding light fills my field of vision. Nostalgic background music cues in. A familiar person in a lab coat starts talking to me. “Hello, and welcome to the wonderful world of Pokemon!” Just as I feared… I’m stuck in a Pokemon game… Professor Oak stands there, waiting for my reply.

“Come on, kid! I have research to do!” he whispers.

“It’s been a long time, Oak.”

“Holy Arceus! A player who can talk?!”

“What do you mean, ‘player’?”

“Wait a minute… You’re a real player, aren’t you? Well, this can’t be right! There were no malfunctions in the program! What could possibly have sucked you into this game?!”

“Don’t ask me! I’m the one who got sucked in!”

“Right, right…”, he checks a piece of paper on his hand. “Well then! Should I continue with the script? Or should I get to the point.”

I shrug, “Anything’s fine by me.”

“Okay, then! Welcome back to the world of Pokemon! I have no idea who you are or if you even played this game, but I’ll assume that you already heard the whole speech and get to the point. What is your name?”

Right then, a big input screen shows beside him. “How am I supposed to reach that?” I jest.

“Oh, my bad.” he puts away the screen at once. “Just tell me your name, then.”

“Mike Williams.”

“Great! Assuming from your appearance, unless you’re some kind of cross-dresser, you must be a boy, then.”

“Nice. Will you still forget Blue’s name, like you usually do?”

“Ho ho ho! Unless you have another name for him, I’d be willing to! Blue won’t like it, though.”

“Heh, no.”

“Great! You’re more than ready to go on your adventure with Pokemon! I don’t know why or how you got here, but good luck finding your way out! Oh, and after this, meet me at my lab. I have something to give you and Blue, I’m assuming you already know what it is.”

“Pokédex?”

“Precisely! Goodbye!”

He disappears in a blink of an eye. A mysterious portal forms in front of me. Knowing what comes next after this, I cautiously enter it and brace myself for a nostalgic ride.


End file.
